The Gay Boy and Kuja
by gemmstonie
Summary: Zidane love Kuja and Kuja love garnet!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Gay Boy and Kuja  
Kuja walked into the trap that Zidane had set for him. A net lifted Kuja up into the air and Zidane walks up to Kuja. "Ha ha ha ha, your in trouble now Kuja. I'm finally going to repay you for what you did to my home world. You destroyed everything just to suit you and now you will pay." "What is up with you? Eww get your hands off my tail, I know it is attractive but I didn't think boys would be attracted to it." "Yeah well I'm different to most boys. I'M GAY." "Yuck I knew there was something wrong with you Zidane. But why don't you be gay with Steiner I know you find him attractive." "Yeah I know but I have you here and your one of the cutest boys alive." Zidane replied.  
Zidane walks off and leaves Kuja suspended in the net that Zidane had left. "What is up with Kuja I know he finds me attractive it is sooo obvious." "Home. I want to go home. Wait I destroyed my home. Awwwwwwwww!" whined Kuja. Kuja sat and cried for a while, then remembered he had magic and burned down the net. "What was that?" Zidane screamed. Zidane ran back in the direction he had come from and tripped over Kuja's foot. "What the hell did you do that for." "Because I wanted to prove to you that I am not gay and that you ARE!" said Kuja. "Yeah, well, do you want to fight about it?" "Okay, but prepare to go down GAY BOY!"  
  
Kuja and Zidane had a short fight, which ended in trauma for Kuja as he had just lost his enemy. This is because he had not got anyone to fight with, and you have to admit Zidane was very easy to beat as he is GAY!!! 


	2. kandz2

The Gay Boy and Kuja  
  
Part 2  
  
Kuja walked away leaving Zidane lying KO'd on the ground. "You are far to weak to fight me. Don't you ever dare to flirt with me or you won't just be knocked out you will be DEAD!"  
As Kuja walked off Zidane cautiously came round and sat up. Kuja had pulled him into a bush and Zidane had no idea where he was. "Where am I?"  
Kuja who had not seen Zidane get up walked round the bush and stood on the spot facing a startled Zidane. "How did you come to be here Kuja?" Zidane asked "You know very well and don't try to get round me ever again. You know I'm not gay and if you ever make a move on me again I will utterly kill you!" "What are you on about?" "Can't you remember?" asked Kuja slyly "No I haven't the slightest. I don't even know who I am!!" "Come back to my place we will get you feeling better in know time!" said Kuja "Sure why not."  
As Zidane was only pretending to loose his memory he was very pleased when Kuja made this gesture. Kuja pulled Zidane up from the ground and held onto Kuja's hands very tightly. "Are you sure you don't know who you are?" "Yes I'm positive." Zidane replied sarcastically.  
Kuja led Zidane to his house in the forest and sat him down on his bed, Kuja sat down beside him and passed him a cup of vodka. Zidane excepted this gratefully and moved closer towards Kuja. Kuja looked at Zidane in a puzzled expression, then shrugged and drank his vodka. 


	3. The Gay Boy and Kuja part 3

The Gay Boy and Kuja  
Part 3  
  
While this was all happening Garnet and Quina were searching, with the information that Beatrix had given them, for Zidane as he had run off because he had found out where Kuja was hiding out. They had been searching for Zidane for over 2 days because he had run off in such a hurry. "Where do you suppose Zidane is Garnet?" "I don't know but where ever he is he better not get himself into any trouble," replied Garnet "Hope we find him soon I'm really hungry and have had nothing to eat since 2 minutes ago!" "Quina! Nooooooo" As Garnet was screaming Quina had run straight into a marsh to catch frogs but soon realised that no frogs were there and was STUCK! "Garnet heeeellllllpppp!" "Quina I can't come in there, I'll go get some help," shouted Garnet to Quina. "Don't be long. I don't have long to live. I've had NO FOOD!" "You always think of your stomach and that's what got in there in the first place," Garnet cried. Garnet ran off and left Quina stuck in the marsh. She kept running and fell into a hole that Zidane had set for Kuja! "AAHHHH." "What was that?" Kuja asked Zidane. "I don't know I've lost my memory remember." "Yeah well I'm getting suspicious about that," Kuja muttered to himself. "I'm going to check it out, you coming?" "Nah, I think I'll stay here." "Okay, I won't be long," Kuja replied as he walked out the door. Zidane was glad Kuja had gone because now he could try to get away. He walked over to the door and unlatched it; he walked out and ran behind Kuja's shed, getting ready to jump out and surprise Kuja.  
Garnet, who was still stuck in the hole, was crying out for help when Kuja's head appeared over the hole. "Aahh. What are you doing here?" Garnet asked in shock. "Come to save you, if you want the help." "Yeah thanks." Kuja put his hand into the hole and pulled Garnet out. "Thanks." "It's my pleasure princess." "Don't call me princess I hate it because everyone thinks I'm so posh." "Okay I'm sorry Garnet. I'm sorry my love." "Whhaaat," Garnet cried in shock. "You heard isn't it pretty obvious that I have a crush on you. Your gorgeous, I just can't keep my eyes off you that is why I'm following you everywhere!" They walk back to Kuja's house and Kuja swoops Garnet up in his arm and carries her across the door. "Just like were married Garnet," Kuja said. "Yeah. I wish we were because then Zidane will be off my back for once." Zidane at this moment had heard all this and jumped out and locked the door. "Ha ha ha. Kuja you will stay in there until you say you will go out with me." "Zidane is that you?" "Garnet?" "Yeah what are you doing?" "How long have you been here?" Zidane asked.  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
